


Smudged Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Economics Major! Namjoon, Fashion Major!Taehyung, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll Add Tags As I Go On, I'll put trigger warning on as I go on, I'll set Jimin up, M/M, Mentioned 2Jae - Freeform, Mentioned Jackbam, Minor Character Death, Model Major!Jimin, Music major!Yoongi, Photography Major!Jungkook, Psychology Major!Seokjin, Sope, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Texting, The plot I planned out disappeared sooooo, There is a plot just hang on, Yoonseok because I will go down with this ship, all of them get equal screen time no worries, can't leave that mochi alone, dance major!Hoseok, mentioned markjin, namjin - Freeform, not centred around any of the above ships in particular, taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I can't believe you Namjoon-ah. What type of twenty-two year old breaks their pinky toe while squealing over a drawing of Mario?""One with a soulmate that's who. Take that Hoesucc!""...It wasn't even a good drawing :'("ORSix oblivious idiots. A doodle of Mario. Several misunderstandings. One singular, sane friend.





	1. The Beginning

Macajoonie  
  
**Today** 10:46 PM  
Namjoonie-yah. I still can't believe you...  
  
I mean reALLy. Is Ryan tHAT important???  
  
**10:15 PM**  
You know that isn't why I'm sitting in A&E rn Hobi  
  
You're just trying to avoid admitting the fact that I have something you don't  
  
**10:16 PM**  
A.  
  
LALALALALA  
  
**10:17 PM**  
Soul.  
  
oh look a butterfly  
  
**10:18 PM**  
Mate.  
  
wow suddenly I can't read  
  
Come on Hyung. It isn't that bad  
  
It is. It is that bad  
  
**10:19 PM**  
You're younger than me and already have a soulmate mark  
  
albeit a terrible one  
  
How dare you. That Mario was bootiful  
  
**10:22 PM**  
I should have found my other half already. At least some indication I have one ya know?  
  
**10:23 PM**  
...It'll work out Hyung  
  
Isn't that what you said before almost burning down our apartment?  
  
Making POT noodles -_-  
  
**10:25 PM**  
Let's ignore the finer details  
  
-_-  
[](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b5/6a/28/b56a28f8710ce7d0c0c825f3f52673f5--but-thats-none-of-my-business-kermit-kermit-the-frog-memes-evil.jpg)  


Hoseok threw his phone down with a sigh, satisfied after sending Namjoon a kermit meme. He would have escorted the injured male to A&E. He should have. But his ego was damaged too and he needed to consult Doctors Ben and Jerry to make sure there was no permanent damage. 

Tossing the empty tub of ice cream into the kitcken bin, Hoseok waddled over to his laptop, hissing as he accidentally collided with the thick text book laying on the ground. Grasping at his ankle, Hoseok flung himself into the chair in front of his laptop. Don't get him wrong. He was happy for Namjoon. The boy had a soulmate for god's sake. But it didn't mean he wasn't jealous.

Hoseok huffed slightly as he clicked on the file containing the recording of his last performance. It had been great; the feedback nothing but positive. But he knew he could do better. He wasn't called Jung Hoseok for nothing. Smiling at the though, Hoseok set to work, monitoring his performance as he noted down his weaknesses and strengths in the battered yellow notebook in front of him. 

**Oblivious to the little inky dots that decorated his knuckles.**

>>

Kim Seokjin sighed quietly, staring at the doodle of Mario on his arm. He had woken up with a good feeling today, putting extra effort into his daily scribble in case somebody replied. In case they replied. He had even coloured it in. But there had been no reply. Maybe he wasn't destined for romance. It wasn't unheard of. People who's drawings or words never appeared on the skin of another. Worldwide appeals of heartbroken celebrities as they searched without result. People who were made to be alone. People like him

Turning on the tap, Jin held his arm under the running water, vigorously scrubbing away as red ink ran down his pale skin. Lips pursed, he struggled to ignore the sour taste in his mouth, holding back the tears that threatened to escape. He didn't have time for wallowing in self pity. Not now at least. 

"H-hyung" A shaky voice sounded from behind him, terror evident in their voice. Jin looked up into the mirror, facing a pale Jungkook.

"Oh Jungkook-ah! What's wrong? You look like you just say a ghost." Now it took skill to be able to distinguish between Jungkook's thinking face and Jungkook's scared face. Jin took pride in his talent. And his education in psychology. That definitely helped. "Are you sure you should be standing up? It looks like you ate something off. Wait it wasn't my cooking was it!? Don't tell me it was the japchae. I've been perfecting the recipe for years! Where did I go wrong?" 

Before his hyung could have an aneurysm, Jungkook grabbed his arm, gesturing towards the red stain. "What do you mean 'what's wrong'! You're bleeding hyung!" Seokjin stared blankly at the frantic boy, eyes glazed over as he tried to absorb the information that had just been thrown his way. A tired smile stretched his rosy lips as he let out a laugh. Jungkook calmed down, comforted by the familiar sound of a window being cleaned. Odd but comforting.

"It's just ink from a doodle Kookie-yah. How about we focus on what's truly important here. Were you by any chance...worried?" Jin snorted as Jungkook recoiled quickly, disgust contorting his usually soft features. "Aw don't be shy. Let Jin hyung give you a hug. Come here." Jungkook squealed, quickly backpeddling. He didn't feel like getting his ribs broken today, or any day in that matter. Eyes widening in terror he fled the room, followed closely by a cackling Jin. 

**Completely forgetting to ask why the usually cheerful older man had looked like he was ready to break**

>>

Elf Revolution  
  
Taehoe changed the group name to "Elf Revolution"  
  
Jimini  
STOP WITH THE SHORT JOKE TAEHYUNG-AH >-<  
  
Taehoe  
Nope. Can't stop. Won't stop  
  
Jimini  
What are you even here for anyway???  
  
Taehoe  
Oh yeah.   
  
My mom's friend's son is entering our Uni   
  
So she asked me to tour him  
  
Which is weird since he already knows someone here.   
  
Who he's rooming with  
  
He's bringing the guy along as well  
  
I'm super pissed. What a waste of time  
  
Jimini  
Awwww Taehyungie. Do you want me to come with? It can't be that bad.  
  
Taehoe  
It's so cute how you think you have a choice. The one I'm inviting is Yoongi hyung. You're coming whether you like it or not  
  
Jimini  
Wow okay. Bitch  
  
Taehoe  
ily to babes  
  
I've got work...but I get off at 1  
  
Taehoe  
That's fine Hyung. We're meeting at 1:45  
  
I gues it's fine then. See you tomorrow?  
  
Taehoe  
How you know it tomorrow???? 0_o  
  
You're Taehyung. You never make plans till the day before.  
  
Taehoe  
oh  
  
Jimini  
biTCh  


Yoongi laughed silently at the shenanigans of the two idiots. Switching of his phone he wiped his sweaty hands on his jumper absentmindedly,smearing the dots sprinkled across his fingers. Shoving his phone into his pocket he made his way to the front door, checking his watch as he grabbed his black backpack on the way. As much as he would like to indulge in the antics of those two for a little bit longer, he had studying to do. There was no way he was going to have suffered through years of education and fail now. 

As he was pulling on his grey sneakers, Yoongi frowned, staring at his ankle with distaste. He had to be more careful. And so Yoongi departed for the library. 

**Wondering what on earth he could have been doing to get such a sizeable bruise.**


	2. Where's Mario?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please put my style on for this book. Also if you see a seemingly blank space in the text sections, click on it. 60% chance its a meme. 40% chance its a pic of a bangtan member.

Yoongi jolted awake, blinking drowsily as he groaned. Looking down at the hard, oak surface he was laying on he came to the conclusion that he had fallen asleep while studying. Great. He probably spent the precious recap time dreaming about napping.

Letting out an irritated huff, Yoongi, dragged a pale hand across his face, wiping away the drool residing in the corner of his lips before wiping away the sleep in his eyes. This wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep in the library and it wouldn't be the last. He just thanked the lord that the library was open 24/7. Stuffing his textbooks that had served as makeshift pillows into his black, rose embroidered backpack, Yoongi pulled his phone out of his back pocket. At least some asshole hadn't stolen it while he was asleep. That would have been a shitty thing to wake up to. 

Less than gentlemanly words escaped Yoongi's lips as he saw the time, realising he was late for his shift. His boss was a piece of shit, there was no way Yoongi was going to get away with leaving the coffee shop unmanned, even if it was the first time. Scrambling to unlock his phone Yoongi quickly sent a message to Jimin, his co-worker, who took the shift before him. There was no way he was going to make it there in time.

Jimin  
  
**Today** 11:23 AM  
Jimin?  
  
Ah Hyung! Where are you? You're usually here around now  
  
...  
  
Hyung???  
  
I fell asleep in the library again.  
  
>_< Hyung you should have been born as a rock lol. I'll cover your shift. Till you get here  
  
See you there  
  
If you mean:"Ah Jiminie you're a lifesaver thank you so much asdifjklesibbcde"  
  
Then thank you  
  
See you there  
  
You're no fun :'(  


Yoongi stuffs his phone into the bag on the table, nestling the precious carrier in his arms as he shuffled out of the library and into the glaring light of the sun. Yikes. He really was an indoors person.

Maybe it was the sun in his eyes, or the drowsy cloud over his mind. Either way Yoongi failed to see the copper haired mass hurtling in his direction, or hear the shrill scream of warning directed at him, he just wanted to get to the shop and make himself a goddamn Americano without being disturbed. Too bad fate seemed to be working against him.

Yoongi picked himself of the ground, slowly, unwilling to leave its cold and inviting embrace. Honestly if he had the choice he would just lay there. Not like he would give a shit about the snide comments he would probably receive. He was the human embodiment of a rock afterall, according to Park Jimin. And rocks belong on the ground.But still. He wasn't going to get knocked over and not be mad. Then he would.t be Min Yoongi.

Glaring at the feet of the offender, eyebrow twitching at the impressive flowering bruise located just above their tanned ankle. Disregarding it as a product of their obvious lack of co-ordination Yoongi proceeded to release his signature scowl. He could't believe his eyes. The man held out an arm, Yoongi's backpack suspended in the air between them as the stranger smiled apologetically. Feeling his angry falter, Yoongi sighs and takes the bag, nodding at the taller man. Yoongi fought the urge to cover his eyes as the man's smile brightened. Was it even humanly possible for a human to produce light. The messy copper hair the man was pulling of didn't help either. What in the actual fuck... 

Snapping out of his trance Yoongi snapped his jaw shut, watching silently as the man rushed of before continuing on his way. He may be a lazy asshole but her didn't want Jimin to suffer because of him.

>>

Namjoon could barely breath.

He had been going through the motions of his day like a lifeless corpse , barely making it through his various lectures before stumbling into his dorm. He spent the next couple of hours struggling to cook some ramen (despite Hoseok's strict instructions **not** to ) and staring forlornly at the spot where his soul mark used to be. All the joy he had felt yesterday, even when sitting in the ridiculously uncomfortable chairs of A &E, had disappeared. He felt hollow without the mark. It just felt...wrong.

Namjoon had gone on to drown in this emptiness for a while, eating his raw noodles(he gave up), while sniffing sadly. It was really pathetic to be honest. However his pity party was interrupted while he was admiring the tanned skin where the drawing used to be for the umpteenth time. Pink ink rose to the surface of his skin, words glistening under the bright lights of his bedroom.

Hello?

Namjoon let out a strangled cry as he realised just how much time had passed with him simply staring at the enquiring words. Scrambling to grab a pen he replied in his best handwriting, which wasn't great, as fast as he could. In other words he stared at the pen for around ten minutes before resorting to the simplest thing he could say without fucking up.

Hi!

Then he waited. And waited. And waited. And still nothing. Despair clung to Namjoon's chest like a parasite, suffocating him. Why wasn't he getting a reply? 

>>

Jin had waited for what seemed like an age before tugging his sleeve down with a sigh. Again there was no sign of an answer. Nothing. After a couple of minutes of him sitting in torturing silence, Jungkook came barrelling in, ignoring the heavy atmosphere. "Come on Hyung! We have to be in B'Chill in ten minutes." Jungkook latched onto his arm, dragging him out of the room with the no regards for his safety. Jin had to admit, the kid was abnormally strong for someone who looked so...soft? Like a bunny that had taken up bodybuilding as a hobby. Very unsettling. 

1 hour and 45 minutes later, they were sitting in a booth, an awkward silence replacing the torturous one Jin had suffered through earlier. The boys sitting across from them were fidgeting. He had to admit it, they were a potential threat. The one who called himself Park Jimin was sporting wavy blonde hair, Kim Taehyung with a more subtle soft brown. The last man, Min Yoong, the quietest by far, hair was dyed what looked like teal. It was a shocking colour but it complimented his pale skin. Jin couldn't help but feel a tiny bit threatene-

"Can I take pictures of you?" Jin's train of thought came to a shuddering halt as he turned to face Jungkook. He couldn't believe it. Jungkook was chewing on his lip, glancing up shyly at his hyungs with an iced coffee clasped in his hands. Taehyung stared him down, the boy staring right back. He didn't like submitting. Flashing his boxy smile, Taehyung nodded, glancing over at Jimin and Yoongi to see if they minded. With confirmation from Jimin and a tentative nod from Yoongi, Taehyung turned to face Jungkook again. 

"Go ahead. Paint us like one of your French girls" Jungkook pouted, bottom lip jutting out.

"I said pictures Seonbae-nim!"

"Call me Hyung."

>>

Hoesucc  
  
**Today** 2:35 PM  
hoseok  
  
hoseok  
  
Namjoon???What???  
  
hoseok  
  
NAMJOON  
  
I got another soul mark today  
  
So you came to rub it in my face???  
  
Fuckin asshole  
  
He said Hello  
  
Cute -_-  
  
So I said Hi  
  
Original  
  
He didn't reply Hyung  
  
It's been hours  
  
What if he already has someone else  
  
And he loves them so much he's trying to figure out how to get me out of the way  
  
Namjoon  
  
WHaT If???  
  
It'll be alright Namjoon. Who could resist someone with an IQ of 148  
  
Including you?  
  
Shut up  
  
[](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/65/52/0d/65520dcce045ba505f50f23711c7996e--bts-rap-monster-monsters.jpg)  
  
Your're right  
  
Gross :D  


Hoseok threw his phone down on his bag, running his long fingers through copper coloured locks. Perspiration dripped down his pronounced collarbones, tanktop sticking to the curves of his muscles. He looked like a fucking Adonis.

The music still flowed through Hoseok as it echoed in the mirror-walled room, his body shivering as he resisted the urge to dance. This was it. Where he belonged. And the perfect place for him to think after exhausting himself. Leaning against the only normal wall, Hoseok faced the ceiling, gaze empty. 

It's fine, he reasoned. Sure most people found their soulmate by the time they hit twenty-two. He had just reached the golden age, he should relax! There was a possibility that he was just a late bloomer. He would wait the year out and see what happens. Nodding in silent agreement with himself Hoseok made a mental note; one year before he would give up on a soulmate. That was it.

"Hoseok hyung!" An exclamation of excitement assaulted Hoseok, his head snapping down to glare at the screeching coconut head-ass in front of him. Great, an over excited idiot. Couldn't he catch some peace and quiet for once. This wasn't healthy for fuck's sake. Growling he stared Yugyeom down, a playful glint in his eyes. He might be a little irked at the interruption but it didn't mean he was mad. The kid was adorable, sporting a little mushroom, sweat causing strands of his silky hair to stick to his temple. 

"Yugyeomie-yah! What did I say about interrupting me when I'm in the middle of thinking?" Yugyeom shrunk back momentarily before noticing his Hyung's joking tone. Snorting he ruffled Hoseok's hair, a cheeky grin lighting up his face. Hoseok batted away the offending appendage, kicking out at the tall male. Say goodbye to your shins motherfucker.

"Ay Hyung don't be mad. I just came to bring you back to reality. The time slot you booked is over. You have to leave." Hoseok wilted at the words, posture drooping as he stared at the floor, downcast. Yugyeom struggled not to let a tear escape. It was like seeing the sun die or something. "I'm sorry Hoseokie Hyung but I don't make the rules. How about I sneak you the keys for after hours practice, you know as a favour?" Hoseok straightened up again, practically beaming and bouncing on the ball of his feet within seconds.

Yugyeom frowned. He had been played. Touche Hoseok Hyung. Touche.

Yugyeom watched as Hoseok packed up hastily, throwing his things carelessly into the leather rucksack. His eyes were drawn to his elder's face, wonder sparking in their depths.

Since when did Hoseok have freckles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! We're getting somewhere. Albeit slowly. Hang on my lovelies. Also look up the definition of my pseud. Lol


	3. Picturesque Imperfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another close miss with Sope. A sad ending for Taekook? And finally some progress for Namjin.

Yoongi gazes into the pitch black screen of his phone, admiring the freckles Taehyung had decorated his pale skin with. While his dongsaeng was a fashion major he had minored in make-up, resulting in what once was supposed to be a couple of pictures turning into an all out photo-shoot.

The boys had really out done themselves.

It seemed that Jungkook had kept an eye out for good locations throughout his tour, keeping a mental note. And Taehyung only added to the fire when he admitted he had designed, tailored and produced outfits for himself, Jimin and Yoongi a couple of months ago. Soon Yoongi was decked out in a crisp linen shirt with wide sleeves, complimenting his delicate arms, and soft grey trousers. He had to hand it to Taehyung. These clothes were hella comfy.

"Okay Yoongi Hyung you're the last person. Can you just lay down on the cotton cloud?" They were currently inside the main photography studio. While Taehyung and Jimin had their photos taken outside, Jungkook had decided to take Yoongi's on a set inside. "We had a photoshoot with an angel and demon meets Romeo and Juliet concept. So now we have this set. After I take your picture in the cloud I would like you to change into the black satin shirt and ash grey shorts before sitting on the black rocks." 

Yoongi blinked at the volley of instructions before nodding. Good thing he only had late classes today.

...

"And it's a wrap. Thanks Yoongi hyung, I appreciate it. These'll be great additions to my exhibit." Yoongi froze. He swore he had heard incorrectly, there was no way. After all Jungkook was only 19. It wasn't possible.

"E-exhibit?" Yoongi almost chocked on the word. He watched as Jungkook nodded in response.

Somebody better hold back Yoongi because he was about to crack open a fucking coconut.

"I'm part of an exhibit coming up next week, Wednesday to be exact. It isn't hosted by the university but it's close by, which is one of the reasons why I chose to participate in it Hyung." Jungkook frowned, apologetic. "Didn't you know Hyung? It's fine if you don't want your photos to be displayed."

Yoongi wanted to hate Jungkook at that moment. But it was like trying to shoot a rabbit while looking into its doleful eyes to save your life. You were fucked bub. Plain and simple, short and sweet. Yoongi ran a hand through his bright locks, sliding a tired smile over his face before his anger could show. There was no way he could say no. "It's fine Jungkook-ah. It doesn't bother me what so ever."

...

" You're back Yoongi hyung!" A terrified and shocked Youngjae stood at the kitchen entrance, lowering a broom that had been held up in a defence. As soon as Yoongi had entered the apartment, moaning loudly about the troubles he had experienced throughout his life, he had heard a loud screech followed by various sounds of a body hitting its surroundings. "Yoongi hyung you scared me. Ya sounded like a murderer or somethin." Youngjae's thick accent could still be heard, but it started to calm down as he did. "Please announce yourself when you're entering this apartment Yoongi hyung! This is the fifth time" 

Yoongi snorted. He didn't really care and he had to admit that seeing the grown-ass man screech like Jimin when he saw a cockroach was pretty damn amusing. "It's not funny hyung! Wait till ya get some nasty creep slithering into your bed. Then you'll understand" Yoongi could barely believe his ears. What the hell was Youngjae talking about. And how come he swears he saw Youngjae mumble ""Jaebum" under his breath, face scrunched up, obviously displeased?

After a couple more minutes of idle chitchat with Youngjae, Yoongi noticed how the man's eyes kept wandering to his cheekbones, delight evident in the way he fidgeted slightly in his seat. Sighing softly he pointed a finger at Youngjae. "What are you staring at?" Youngjae blinked rapidly, flushed, before clearing his throat and pointing at Yoongi;s face.

"Are those fake freckles Hyung?"

Yoongi furrowed his brow in confusion before being hit by a wave of realisation. Of course, his makeup from the photoshoot. "Fuck off Youngjae-yah. You and me both know they're fake

"I know but since you're a rich young master I thought; why not. Maybe you got freckle surgery or something."

"Fucktard"

"Awwwww hyung"

Yoongi let the sleeve of his cloud grey sweater hang past his fingertips, using it to wipe away the freckles on his face.

>>

Jungkook held his breath. He couldn't believe his luck earlier when Taehyung had agreed to accompany him while he developed the pictures. Now they were standing together in a pitch black room, Taehyung's hot breath caressing the nape of his neck. Jungkook finished up the chemical section of the process for the last picture, removing the photo from the lightproof tank before rinsing the film in a wetting solution. Hanging the final image up to dry, Jungkook turned on the lights. Although it wasn't necessary after he was finished with the chemicals, Jungkook preferred working in the dark. That way he had no idea what he was going to see until the film was hanging up to dry. The grand reveal. Bright light flooded the room, Jungkook already marvelling over his photographs as Taehyung struggled to adjust to the sudden brightness.

Taehyung crept up behind Jungkook, admiring the pictures in front of them before frowning, something was missing. "Jungkookie! Where's my picture? The one where I was wearing the devil horns and tail?" Jungkook blanched, panicking slightly. While it had still been dark he had slunk to the back of the room, hanging the picture up to dry out of sight. He wanted to keep the picture for um...personal reasons. (a/n: hmmmm suspicious hun hun hun)

"Ah I made a mistake while developing it Tae Hyung. I tried to save it, but it was a lost cause." Taehyung pouted, obviously disappointed. He had wanted to see how that one had turned out, maybe get it scanned and post it on his Insta. He knew he must have looked good. Jungkook's heart dropped as he visibly saw Taehyung wilt a little. In an attempt to distract him, Jungkook reached out, pointing at Jimin's photo. The boy was wearing a halo, the picture of perfection. "But doesn't Jiminie look serene in this one? It's unreal." Taehyung looked up, eyes locking onto the picture with newfound intensity. However when he finally spoke Jungkook was surprised.

"I know." Taehyung stared at the photo wistfully, expression slowly softening. "Absolutely stunning."

Jungkook had never felt so lost in his life.

>>

Seokjin clambered out of the shower, water cascading down his melanin rich skin. Running a hand through his fluffy black hair, Jin wrapped a towel around his waist, making his way to his room with a heavy heart. As he passed the large mirror that had been installed for his benefit in the hallway, Jin doubled back, staring into his reflection. Written on his arm, in the same place where he had written "Hello?" was a very large and rushed "Hi!" in black marker. Jin snorted. Whoever had written it had rubbed it out about a million times, smearing the ink and staining their skin. His skin. Realisation dawned on Jin as he ran to his room, waddling to keep the towel around his waist. Grabbing his favourite pink marker and his phone, Jin scribbled down a rushed reply before tossing the writing utensil across the room. This was too much. He felt like his heart was going to combust if he didn't calm down soon.

Parasite no.1  
  
**Today** 4:57  
JUNGGOOL!  
  
I GOT A REPLY!  
  
You spelt my name wrong  
  
I GOT A REPLY!  
  
Well of course you did Hyung. How could you of all people not have soulmate?  
  
and you spelt my name wrong  
  
You're right.  
  
I know. How could you make that mistake, we live together.  
  
There's no way I WOULDN'T have a soulmate.  
  
...are you ignoring like half of the conversation Hyung?  
  
It's called selective reading Junggool. Very Jin-friendly.  
  
Hyunggggggggg  
  
Fine. Jungkook.  
  
:D  
  
Anyway are you coming back home soon?  
  
Ah yes.  
  
Can you pick me up the usual on your way back.  
  
Does that mean???  
  
It does.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all., The comeback hit me so hard I had to take a break. That and I hadn't slept for three days.


	4. A Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjin brushes past eachother once again. Sope has a adverse reaction to the discovery of their soulmark. Vkook is a 15 year old American school girl

Jin wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, pushing his hair back to briefly as he turned off the stove. Almost effortlessly, he bumped a hip against the cupboard beside him and raise a hand to catch the bowl that fell as a result. He wasn't going to lie. Their apartment was a fucking shack in comparison to the other dorms on campus. But he took it into stride and made the house his bitch. He was Kim Seokjin after all. Everybody was his bitch. Turning around with the now dished bowl of rice, Jin faced a moaning Jungkook, rolling his eyes at the boy's theatrics. "Get over yourself Jungkook-ah. I've seen you down whole barbecues by yourself without thinking. What's a little bit of my cooking to you?" Jungkook glared up at his, arms curled around his stomach as he bent over their kitchen table.

"You've been cooking and feeding me for the last three hours."

Jin blanched, glancing up at the clock above the kitchen counter before cursing silently. Jungkook hadn't been exaggerating. "Why didn't you stop me? W-why did you keep eating?" Jungkook stared at him, sorrow apparent in his brown eyes as he clenched a hand over his heart, lowering his head as if to hold back tears.

"T-the word restraint doesn't exist in my dictionary Hyung. There was so much food. And my mind kept saying yes even though my stomach was screaming no."

Jin gasped, reaching out to take Jungkook's hand. "I understand what you're going through Kookie-yah. You see the food right in front of you and you just.Can't.Hold.Back." Jungkook looked up slowly, tears shining in his eyes as he grasped Jin's hand. "But if this is your way of distracting me so I don't ask why you can't eat as much as usual I'm afraid you've failed." Jungkook let go of his hand as if stung, eyes flitting around the room looking for an escape route. There was none.Not even an open. Shutting his eyes he realised Jin had set him up from the beginning. Feeding him to popping point so he couldn't run. Taking his bag ever so kindly and putting it in the sitting room where he wouldn't be able to reach it in time. Locking the windows and balcony door. He was trapped.

Jin smiled as he saw Jungkook falter and give in, cackling silently. See? Everyone was **his** bitch.

Jungkook twisted his hands together, watching them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He didn't want to admit it but...

"HyunghelikessomebodyelseandIdon'tthinkIcancompetetheguyissobeautifulandomgisheevenlegal-" Jin clapped a hand over Jungkook's mouth, interrupting the flow of words that spilled from his gaping mouth. Head reeling he slowy processed everything that had been thrown at him before nodding slightly. Frowning, Jin glared at Jungkook, displeased. Jungkook looked pathetic. Jin's long fingers latched onto his dongsaeng's ears, twisting without remorse.

Jeon Jungkook! Is this how me and your mother raised you? You should be able to fight for something if you want it! I might as well cut of your balls you goddamn pussy!" Jungkook squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the searing pain that had engulfed one side of his head as he placed his hands over his crotch. Jin wasn't the type of person to make empty threats. Jin getting angry was a rare occasion, but when it did occur... 

"Jin hyung I'm sorry~ Please let go of my ear it's gonna fall off. _Oh My God._ " Jin let go of Jungkook, snorting. While he was irritated and pissed off, he couldn't help but laugh every time Jungkook let out that little English phrase. It was ridiculous.

"Listen Jungukkie-yah. I love you. Everybody who know you does. You're funny, kind, hot and sweet." Jungkook frowned. Something about that sentence seemed off."There's no way whoever you're crushing on isn't going to head over heels for you if you put your mind to it."

"It's Kim Taehyung."

" _Oh My God,_ "

>>

Namjoon smiled softly, scanning the words scattered all over his palms and wrists. It was a multitude of notes, ranging from 'nice to meet ya', 'When you clean the vacuum are **you** the vacuum cleaner ' to 'buy beef tomorrow on the way to work.' It was odd but it worked. And Namjoon loved it. None of the ink was black either. Colourful shades of pink, green and yellow seeped into his skin, reminding his of the person on the other side. Picking up a silver pen, Namjoon jotted down a few sentences of his own. Suddenly an idea hit him. Blushing slightly he wrote it down before he forgot.

The sound of the front door slamming shut grabbed his attention, his gaze trained on his arms as he listened to Hoseok walking around the kitchen before he heard the man burst into the room. "Namjoonie-yah! How did it go"~ Did he reply. Do I need to grab a knife of a box or congratulatory chocolates?" Hoseok collapsed onto the couch next to Namjoon, laying his head on his dongsaeng's lap, careful not to get any of the black liquid coating his hands on their sofa as he groaned. He could practically feel himself sinking into Namjoon's thighs. What a blessing.

Namjoon stared inquisitively at his Hyung's stained hands, his eyebrows twitching as he decided not to ask Hoseok about the mess. No doubt it would send him on a rant about cheap stationary and how they were both a blessing and a curse. Namjoon popped a pineapple slice into his mouth, offering one to Hoseok who rejected it (with remark about how "the pineapple eats me back." or something.) before answering. "You just want me to admit that you were right don't you?" Hoseok smiled up at him sheepishly. "Yes, he did reply. Asked me a couple odd questions. Wrote down a memo." Namjoon wondered whether it was physically possible for him to grab the shit eating grin of Hoseok's face and shove it down his throat. "But it doesn't mean he likes me. Or even wants to meet me. He might think I'm a psychotic serial killer." Hoseok rolled his eyes. Shouldn't he be worried that his **soulmate** was a mass murderer. Not vice versa. 

"Calm you chicken nuggets Namjoon-ah. It'll be alright. If he didn't want y- Wait how do you know it's a guy? The soulbond won't allow you to disclose information like names and gender until your bond is complete." Namjoon frowned, unsure. He had always just assumed it was a guy. Yes Namjoon was a straight as a steel rule but it didn't mean he would love his soulmate any less if he was a man.

"I don't know Hobi Hyung. I can just feel it ya know? I have a feeling that it might be linked to the soulbond." Hoseok nodded, straightening up as he left the security of Namjoon's lap with a sigh. He needed to get some rest before he headed out to the studio. 

"I'm going to take a power nap. Don't touch the stove while I'm sleeping. Don't look at the microwave. The drawer full of knives? It doesn't exist in your plane of reality." Namjoon pouted at him, bottom lip jutting out as a whined quietly in protest.

What am I meant to eat then Hoseokie-yah.

Hoseok frowned at the lack of honorifics. What was with the disrespect he had been experiencing lately.

"There's bulgogi Beef, japchae and red bean mochi on the kitchen table."

"I love you."

"I know."

Hoseok clambered up the stairs as he replied to Namjoon, cursing silently as he subconsciously placed a hand on their stark, white walls. Black in dripped off his hand as he withdrew it, glaring at the large handprint that now decorated his home. Fucking cheap pens.

>>

six BOOTYFUL men (and one elf)  
  
TaeTae created a group chat  
  
TaeTae set the group name to "six BOOTYFUL men (and one elf)"  
  
TaeTae added **Jimini,Yoongi,Namjoon,Hoeseok, Jin and Kookie** to the group chat  
  
Jimini  
...  
  
why are you like this?  
  
hush hush. I invited some friendssssss  
  
Jimini  
you have friends?  
  
I won't hesitate bitch ლ(ಠ_ಠლ)  
  
Jimini  
Sowy  
  
(ง'̀-'́)ง  
  
Speak up y'all. Your queen is here and I know you're reading this.  
  
Namjoon  
What the pancake Taehyung. You can't just make a group chat full of strangers and expect them to get along.  
  
Uh yes I can. Surprise bitch  
  
Namjoon  
You're lucky I can't grab you through the phone.  
  
Jin  
How come you get such a cute nickname TaeTae? You should treat you're mother right.  
  
TaeTae changed **Jin** to **Jinnie**  
  
There you go eomma  
  
Kookie  
Wtf Jin hyung you guys met for the first time today  
  
Jinnie  
Jealous? You gotta try harder honey  
  
Kookie  
Shut up  
  
Namjoon  
Huh. I guess you can.  
  
Damn straight  
  
Now listen. I just realised that I know all of you  
  
But not all of you know each other. And its fucking inconvenient.  
  
Jinnie  
Watch your fucking language asshole  
  
Sorry >-<  
  
I would throw a party but Im broke and Yoongi won't lend me any money.  
  
Jimini  
Stop spending all your money on Gucci  
  
no  
  
So we're all gonna get together and go to Kookie's exhibit together. There's no reject option on this invite by the way.  
  
We'll all bond and it'll be beautiful  
  
Kookie  
How'd did you even get so many invites if you're broke.  
  
Oh you know, a couple of odd jobs, some errands, sucked this guys dick~  
  
Kookie  
you whut  
  
jkjk I just have connections  
  
Kookie  
still sketchy  
  
Hey, Hoseok hyung is the only hoe here.  
  
wait  
  
Jimini  
What  
  
where's hoesucc? and Yoongi  
  
Namjoon  
Hobi is sleeping  
  
Jimini  
Awwwww I need pics  
  
Namjoon  
got ya  
  
[](https://s14.favim.com/flow/160403/dope-hopi-boy-kpop-Favim.com-4161414.jpeg)  
  
Jinnie  
Damn he's adorable I can't  
  
Namjoon  
I risked my life for that picture. Hoseok is not someone you want to mess with when he's tired Jin  
  
Jinnie  
Now I want to  
  
Namjoon  
D.O.N.T  
  
Jinnie  
...kay  
  
Just tell him when he waked up. I'll go ask Youngjae to tell Yoongi  
  
Kookie  
who?  
  
His roomate.  
  
Kookie  
oh  
  
Jinnie  
you really are a man of many words eh Jungukkie  
  
Kookie  
ತ_ತ  
  


>>

Taehyung tossed his phone down, a sigh escaping his lips as he looked up at the man in front of him. Yoongi. He had to admit it; he was up to no good. Yoongi wanted an excuse to go to exhibit and he had his own agenda. So a mutual agreement had been reached. "I can't believe it Yoongi hyung. You're so cute, you needed me to set up a goddamn gathering just so you could support your donsaeng."

Yoongi's aloof gaze watched Taehyung before he spoke, voice quiet. "That's not the only reason I dragged you to this restaurant at 11pm." Taehyung glanced at the clock. Yoongi was right, it was a bit odd. "I called you because of, because of this." His hyung raised his thin, delicate and pale hands above the table, out of their little hiding spot.

Is what Taehyung wanted to say. Yoongi's hands were the opposite of their usual pale tone, black staining every inch of their bony expanse. Taehyung couldn't believe his eyes as Yoongi wiped his hand on the table, leaving behind no visible marks. "It's a soulmark"

Yoongi watched as Taehyung gaped fearfully at his hands, at lost for words. For the first time in years, Min Yoongi felt well and truly alone, and never more **afraid**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I got major writer's block ;-;. But I'm back. And as compensation I brought you this-
> 
> "Even though it's so cold," He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the glowering man. "every time your gaze meets mine," Hoseok lowered his head, lips brushing Yoongi's ear. "I feel myself go up in flames."
> 
> -So how about it? Should I turn it into a new concept?

**Author's Note:**

> So hear me out. I swear the text format will grow on you (it took me ages to figure it out. Be grateful). This is my first fanfiction so I'm going for a simpler concept than what I use for my original works. I'm open to all suggestions and feedback. Just comment.


End file.
